Rainbow Rabbits
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Shego has escaped from jail and who does she go to? None other then Kim Possible. It’s 1 week till X-mas and Shego wishes to spend it with Kim until her time is up. But what does she mean by that. What is going to happen to Shego, and how will Kim take to


Plead

"Oh yes… Oh… Yes, oh yes!"

"Aww… Oh Kimmie…"

"Yes. Oh Shego, yes!"

Kim then screamed Shego's name as she thrust her head back.

Kim's Room

Kim awoke and looked around. The bed was empty. She then shifted and felt she was wet.

"God damnit" she cursed as she got up to change.

"Why is it always the same dream. I'm not even gay. I don't like Shego. She's a criminal for crying out loud. So, why?" Kim asked herself.

"Why have I felt this way and had these dreams like this since I put her in jail for good? I even dream of having a shit load of kid, like fucking rabbits. But I hate her. So, why am I like this."

Kim was about to ponder some more when her phone rang. She looked at the clock. It read five in the morning. She wondered who would be calling at this time.

When she grabbed the phone she read the caller ID. It said "Betty."

Kim sighed and pick it up.

"Yes Doctor Director? Not to be rude but there better be a damn good reason your calling me this early and on Christmas brake."

"Sorry Miss. Possible. But Shego has escaped."

"What!? And you expect me to find her seven days before Christmas? Completely ignoring the time I should be spending with my family?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Possible, but the sooner you find her and bring her back in, the better and sooner you can enjoy your Christmas."

With that Betty hung up the phone.

Kim growled and slammed the phone down.

She clenched her hand into a fist as she growled.

"Shego…"

"Yes pumpkin?"

Kim turned to see Shego in a dull, gray, baggy prisoners jump suit crouched in her window covered in snow.

"Shego!" Kim said getting into a defense stance.

"Relax princess, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Shego, you're going back to jail."

"I will."

"And I'll… Wait… What?" Kim got out of her crouch.

"I said I'll go back."

"You will?" Kim asked dumbfounded.

"Under one condition."

Kim dropped into her protective position once again, as if ready for Shego to pounce her, if that was what was going to happen.

"It's just a simple little favor."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Uh… May I first please come in? It's really cold out here."

"How do I know you won't try anything?"

"You have my word cupcake."

Kim was still uneasy but yet she felt she could trust Shego for some odd reason.

"Yes, come in."

Shego bent forward and lept onto the floor, closed the window and brushed the snow off her.

"So what do you wish from me? And it better be good."

"It is for me. Kimmie… Princess? May I spend Christmas with you, please?

Kim was dumbfound, so much her knees went weak for some odd reason and she fell to the floor, knees first. Good thing she had carpeting.

She started to fall to the side.

"Kimmie!"

Shego ran over to Kim and caught just before she bashed her head on the side of the bottom end of her bed frames dashboard.

Kim's eyes for some reason where half open and seemed to be in a dazed trance.

Shego gentle shook Kim.

"Kimmie? Princess, wake up? What's wrong?"

What Shego didn't know was Kim shut her mind off from the outside and was thinking. In deep thought.

Kim was in thought of what Shego had so kindly asked of her. She had looked to sad and pleading for such a small thing, but then Kim's thought had shifted to how much fun and excitement she would have with Shego. Plus she could finally understand why she was having the dreams and feelings she was. Even now her heart was beating fast, but why?

Kim's eyes grew brighter with it's normal color as she fully opened them full way.

She then realized she was in Shego's arms. No wonder her heart was beating. Kim look away blushing.

Shego saw she was back to normal.

"Kimmie, are you alright? It was like you blacked out. Like your mind left your body."

Kim could only smile. Shego didn't know how right she was. But Kim couldn't understand how she did it. Ah well! She really didn't care now.

"So, you want to spend Christmas with me do yah?"

Shego flinched a bit. The way Kim said it was the way a married wife spoke to her husband before she scolded him tremendously.

"Well?" Kim asked with a bit of annoyance facing Shego.

Shego seemed to blush a darker shade of green and her eyes looked away.

"Yes" she whispered. She now expected Kim to yell at her, denying her, her last request and throwing her back in jail.

But Kim smiled and lunged at Shego, wrapping her arms around the thief's neck.

Shego was so taken aback that she lost her balance and fell over on her back with Kim liying on top of her, still clinging to her.

Shego did not know what was going on but when she saw Kim's face and how happy she looked in the hug Shego wrapped her arms around the slender redheads and pulled her in close.

"Yes Shego. You can stay."

Shego's body flinched. She did not expect to be granted a answer so soon.

Kim felt Shego's body twitch and she looked up at her.

Shego looked into those forest, olive eyes and saw concern. She decided to explain.

"I didn't think you'd except me so soon. I honestly thought you'd say no." Shego looked away.

"The why'd you come?"

Shego slowly blinked once then turned her gaze back at Kim.

"Cause, I had to try. I wanted to spend time with you Kimmie. Before my time is up."

Kim smiled, but then that last part that Shego said ran again through her mind.

"Wait, what do you mean before your time is up?"

Shego frowned slightly but tried not to too much to cause Kim worry.

"It's noting princess."

"But, what did you mean? You put it like you're about to die. What's going to happen Shego?"

Shego's eyes softened and her mouth curled into a smile. She was touched Kim worried about her. She just wished thinks could go better to stay with Kim, forever.

"Nothing is wrong Kimmie. I'll be fine."

She pulled Kim closer to her and tightened her grip a bit.

"Let's just enjoy what time we have together."

Kim smiled and lie back down on Shego soft, cushiony cheat.

Within five minutes Kim was out like a light. Shego was still up though. She looked down at Kim and smiled. She then noticed it was pretty cold yet Kim had not shivered once from entering her arms.

Shego's smiled grew knowing she could warm her princess.

Shego then decided to put her back in her bed. She slowly and gentle rose and picked up Kim in her arms bridal style and cared her over to her bed, placing her down, and covering her up. All this time Kim held on to Shego left head.

When Shego went to leave Kim refused to release her hand.

Shego couldn't help but widely grin.

Shego then bent down and whispered in Kim ear.

"It's alright princess. I'll never leave you."

"Shego…" Kim moaned and released her hand.

Shego smiled and kissed Kim forehead.

"Good night, my princess" and with that Shego left the room as Kim drifted into a deeper sleep with a wide and warm smile placed on her face.


End file.
